fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Astra Pretty Cure☆
|ed = Celestial✧Promise|theme = Space}} '|アストラプリキュア☆}} is a new series created by Chinatsu Kiseki, where the series motif is space. Plot : Also See: Astra Pretty Cure☆ episodes In '''Seikei', there is a legend that goes like:'' When evil falls upon this world, aiming to destroy the universe; the shining stars of legend, the '''Pretty Cure', will awaken and defeat this evil using the powers bestowed upon them by their ancestors.'' ''Chisaka Mariko is a timid but kind-hearted 14-year old who loves reading about the universe. One day, while reading about the Solar System, she comes across a bear-like fairy who calls herself Nebula. However, as the two start to talk, a mysterious 15-year old girl named Nylora attacks and summons a monster to attack the two! Suddenly, Mariko is enveloped by a bright light, causing her to transform into Cure Solar using the phrase "Pretty Cure, Astra Projection!"!'' Characters Pretty Cure / - The lead cure of the series, Mariko is a timid but kind-hearted 14-year old girl who loves to read about the universe. However, due to her interests and often getting teased because of them, Mariko can often be cold and distant. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Solar, whose theme color is pink. She controls the power of fire. / - An upbeat and passionate girl, Ruka is known around the school for being the captain of both the soccer team and fencing team. She is also the type of person who never gives up until the end which Mariko admires about Ruka. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Midnight, whose theme color is blue. She controls the power of water. Seikei - The main mascot of the series, Nebula is a bear-like fairy who is known around Seikei for her sweet personality and her frequent daydream behaviour. - The ruler of Seikei, Lumiere is a strong but gentle and confident woman who cares for the citizens of Seikei. She seems to have a special connection with Kuroana. Antagonists - The main antagonist of the series, Kuroana is a sadistic and malicious woman who despises Lumiere for some unknown reason who she seems to have a special connection with. - The first antagonist to attack the cures, Nylora is an aloof and unmotivated 15-year old girl who tends to have wavering feelings about fighting on the side of evil. - The second antagonist to attack the cures, Zaros is mischievous and a trickster. He is also not very serious about his work and sometimes prefers to play games like hide and seek with the cures. - The third antagonist to attack the cures, Adrienne is a very serious and intellectual woman who is extremely tactical. / - A Dark Pretty Cure, Kurara is a childish and fun loving girl but is very sadistic however, is also rather lonely and wants to have friends. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Plasma, whose theme color is red. She controls the power of electricity. Supporting - Mariko's childhood and best friend, Yumi is a very intelligent young lady who also tends to protect Mariko from bullies around the school. She is a kind and loyal girl. Items Locations - The main setting of the series, Hoshichiku is a district located south of Tokyo and and is known for their wide range of sweets. - The school that the cures attend. - Nebula's homeworld. Media Episodes episodes}} Movies Trivia Gallery